Fake
by VoiceOnPaper
Summary: Starting a new school would be hard for anyone, but for 14 year old Callie Jones, it's on the verge of being impossible. See, Callie has a lot of secrets that she would like to keep that way. She thinks everything's her fault, when really, she needs saving: fast. Who will be there to catch her when her life comes crumbling apart? What is it that's making her so terrified to live?
1. Fake

**A/N: Hi all, this is my first Waterloo Road fanfic so I'm not entirely sure how it will pan out, stick with me if you can!**

**I've got a rough idea where I want to go with this (aiming for eventual Lorrikki, I ship those two so hard!) so with any luck it'll turn out okay. I am writing about very mature themes so it is rated M for a reason, if you can't handle that, back out now. Also, for the purpose of this story only, Imogen, Dynasty, Connor and Kevin are all in Year 10, and Daniel Chalk and Sian Diamond are still teaching in their respective subjects.**

** Anyways, here it is, the beginning of 'Fake'. **

**A xx**

* * *

Callie Jones, Year 10. Not exactly your typical teenager, not that anyone would suspect otherwise. See, Callie has a secret, a secret that would practically end her being if anyone found out. Actually, having said that, it wasn't just one secret; it was a huge clumsy chain of secrets. No one could ever find out- ever.

_'Just keep a low profile,'_ she thought to herself, entering Waterloo Road for the first time. _'Chin up, keep smiling and be the perfect student you are on paper.'_ Starting a new school mid-term was hard for anyone, but Callie, with all her baggage, was taking difficult to a new extreme.

The cold end-of-October air was harsh against her skin as she entered her new school. Fitting, she thought. Harsh, cruel, just like her life. Faking a smile, she walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi, Callie Jones. I'm new," she started. "A Mr Byrne wanted to see me?"

The front of house woman gave her a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, I'll take you up now."

Nervously, Callie followed the lady to the Headmaster's office, wondering how her new life here would unfold.

Bringing her out of her trance, she was told:

"Take a seat, hun. Mr Byrne will be with you shortly."

She looked up graciously, after all, she knew what would happen if she forgot her manners. "Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem, good luck for your first day."

And with that, she walked out of the office waiting room. Callie looked around, now noticing she was alone. She saw an empty desk in front of her, wondering who it belonged to. She then saw the long awaited office door, reading officially 'Michael Byrne: Headteacher'. Her anxiety grew from there, wondering what he would ask her, and how she would answer to hold her front. As she heard the sound of the door clicking open, she sat up straight and fixed her too big uniform, modelling the look of a top student. 2 men and a woman, each looking equally smart, entered the room.

"Ah, you must be Callie Jones," one of the men began, Scottish accent heavy. "I'm Mr Byrne, and these are my deputies, Mr Clarkson and Miss Boston. If you'd like to follow us through we'll have a chat in my office, get you started from there."

And with that she rose, following the teachers who were smiling at her. She hated it when people were overly friendly; she knew they didn't actually mean their kindness. It was all an act, an act that Callie could see straight through. _'Don't trust them.'_ She thought to herself. _'You know better than to trust people.'_

They could all obviously see that Callie was away in her mind,

being understandably hesitant.

"Take a seat, Callie." Miss Boston said.

"Thanks."

"Nervous?" she continued.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll settle in in no time." Still grinning like a Cheshire cat she was. It sickened her. 'Don't trust anyone.'

"So Callie, what brings you to Waterloo Road?"

Here it began: the first lie of the day. She knew exactly how to answer this.

"Oh, my Dad got a job offer up here; couldn't say no to it apparently."

"I'm guessing you didn't want to go?"

"Not paticularly. Greenock's a whole different ballpark to Manchester. I'm not exactly used to all the quiet."

_Not that her life was quiet..._

Mr Clarkson let out a chuckle. "I've got to give you that, it really is a lot different."

"Anyways, Callie," the head piped back up "we've got a copy of your predicted grades, and I must say, they're pretty impressive."

Callie smiled shyly. "I try my best." _She HAS to do her best. Average wasn't good enough._

"And that's all we'll ever ask. Are these options right? Drama, French and History?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Here's a copy of your timetable. You'll be in Miss Boston's form group, so if you follow her now, she'll take you there. The bell's just gone."

"Thank you, Sir." _Always be polite. Always be grateful._

* * *

Nikki made small talk with Callie throughout the journey to her classroom. She couldn't quite work out the girl in question; sweet, shy, perfect grades and friendly. Yet, she seemed to withold a sense of sadness, pain and not to mention her uniform looked much too big. Little to Callie's knowledge, the Head of the PRU would be seriously keeping an eye on her.

On entering the class, Miss Boston automatically gained the class's attention. It was clear the level of power she held within the school.

"Everyone, this is Callie Jones. She's came all the way from Manchester so I hope you'll all make her feel welcome. There's a seat over there next to Imogen if you'd like to join her." The new girl walked towards the back of the room, where a dark haired girl was waving friendly to her.

"Hi, I'm Imogen," she said as Callie sat down.

"Callie. Nice to meet you."

"So... what brings you up here?"

"My Dad, he got a job offer."

_Lies._

"Must be hard, leaving your friends behind."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

_More lies. She had no friends._

"Hey, can I see your timetable?"

"Ummmm... sure." After comparing timetables, Imogen declared that they had practically every lesson together, and was adamant that she would show Callie around.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine," Callie told her relucantly, a tone of panic in her voice. No, she couldn't get close to people. Having friends came with consequences, consequences she didn't want to have to face.

"Don't be silly, I want to," Imogen insisted. As the bell rang, Callie realised there was no escaping the Scot, so following her slowly out of the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: So then, what's Callie hiding?**

**Let me know if this is worth carrying on with or if I should just scrap the idea altogether.**

**All reviews, follows and favourites are appreciated :)**

**A xx**


	2. The Pain Behind Her Eyes

**A/N: Just a note, I found this chapter very hard to write, so if you can't handle the mature themes I discussed in the last chapter, turn away now.**

**Thanks to all reviews, favourites and followers- you make me happy :)**

**A xx**

* * *

If it wasn't for her secret, Callie would have actually enjoyed her first day. She'd made 'friends' with Connor, Kevin and Dynasty (thanks to Imogen) and all of her teachers seemed to love her as the perfect straight A student she was. The thing was though, Callie couldn't help but feel guilty. She couldn't actually have friends. Friends meant getting close to people, and getting close to people meant it was easy for them to find out everything about you. Friends also meant... well, let's just skip that part for now, shall we? Not wanting to really think about it, Callie waved goodbye and began to head out of Waterloo Road.

As she walked out of the building, she saw Miss Boston standing on the steps. "Callie!" She shouted, ushering her over. "How was your first day?"

Callie smiled brightly at the woman. "Yeah, it was good, thanks."

"I see Imogen was getting you settled in well, making friends already?"

"Yeah." Callie needed to get home, she had no time for chitchat.

"You know Callie, if you ever have a problem, come see me, okay?"

A problem? Callie had a lot of problems, but no one could ever find out. Especially the teachers. "Yeah, thanks miss." She checked her watch, five minutes late already. "Listen, I've really got to get home, but thank you."

Nikki watched Callie turn quickly on her heel, noting the look of panic on her face as she sprinted out of the school grounds. 'Hmmm,' she thought, 'this girl is going to be more complicated than we first anticipated ...'

* * *

Callie's hand was shaking as she turned the handle of the front door. Thanks to her teacher, she was now late. Sure, it was only by a few minutes, but her parents hated tardiness. It was an imperfection, as they put it, and they were trying to help their daughter fix all her flaws.

She was hoping that she'd be able to run straight to her room, get away from her family and start on today's homework, but no. They were waiting for her, right on the other side of the door.

"And just where do you think you've been?!" Her Dad demanded.

And so it began.

"I- I'm sorry. One of the teachers wanted to talk to me, it would have been rude to ignore her."

"You're damn right it would have. But next time, you get home on time, got it?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Got it?!"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."

He kicked her in the ribs, Callie landing harshly to the floor. "Better. Now, what exactly were you saying to this 'teacher'?" His tone witheld a degree of mockery. "You didn't tell her anything, did you?!" He was screaming, practically right up in her face.

"No, no Sir."

"Liar!" Punch. Right in the ribcage. Smack, right across her legs. He'd never go for her face, that'd be much too obvious, much too cover up. And after last time, he really wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm not lying... I swear," she insisted, breathlessly. "You've taught me well, lying is wrong. I don't lie."

Get on his side, it's easier that way.

"Well I'm not sure you're telling me the truth. There's only one way to find out for sure... Mary, go get my belt."

A look of horror crept across Callie's face, trying to plead with her mother. She'd never done more than hit her daughter, but she never did anything to stop the abuse either.

"Mary!" Her husband snapped, "now!". And so she scuttled off, eager to please him.

Meanwhile, Callie was still pinned to the floor. She'd learnt a long time ago to fight it, that would only make matters worse. It was hard enough to hide away the cuts and bruising she had become accustomed to, she didn't need to make them worse for herself. When her Mum (should she really call her that?) returned, she pretty much knew what to expect.

"Shirt." That was all he needed to say. She no longer resisted, knowing the consequences of what would happen if she did. Instead, she simply faced her punishment. Taking off her shirt accordingly, Callie revealed hundreds of scars; some fading, some still very much open. Her sick minded father flipped her struggling body around, so she was flat on her stomach, and began striking her back with his chosen weapon.

She let out an initial scream. She couldn't help it, hurting was inevitable. But her father didn't see it that way, only hitting her harder in response.

"You know better than to yell, don't you?" He said, tauntingly. "You know you've deserved every bit of this. I can't believe I'm having to punish you on your first day. Are you trying to cause trouble for us?!"

"N-no!"

She pleaded, trying to make this easier on herself.

Whip.

"Don't lie to me you selfish bitch! Me and your mother have done everything for you, and how do you repay us?! Hm?"

Tears were streaming rapidly down Callie's face by now. "Please... I'm sorry. I-I didn't me-"

Begging earned her a slap, right across the face, blood flowing profusely from her nose, his ring splitting open her lip.

That made him stop. He knew never to hit her across the face, that made cover ups harder to manage. He couldn't be found out. He couldn't have anyone notice. His daughter had to be perfect, and he'd make sure of that. After everything his little shit had put the family through, it was the least she could do for them...

"Pick yourself up and clean up this mess," he said bluntly.

Callie's parents walked away, leaving her to sort herself out AND clean her own blood. What sort of life was this? Who would treat their way? Callie would speak out, but she was scared. These were the only parents she had. This was the only life she really knows... Well, has known for at least a long time. Nothing had been the same after she did the bad thing. So maybe, maybe she did deserve it after all? Besides, what if this was normal? Every parent punishes their children, right? So yeah, there was no need at all to say anything. She shouldn't need to say anything anyways, after all, there'd be some people worse off than she was.

Looking in the mirror, she took note of her bloody lip that was now swelling.

'That'll be a buggar to cover up in the morning,' she sighed inwardly.

After making sure the floor was completely spotless, Callie made her way to her bedroom to finally get her day's schoolwork done. She wished desperately that her parents would just allow her to get her priorities straight, instead of these regular beatings they called self-help strategies. Secretly, though she would never admit it to those who bore her, she knew what they were doing was wrong.


	3. Living Unnoticed

**Here's the next update! Again, thanks to all reviews, follows and favourites; you motivate me!**

**This chapter's more of a filler, but I need it to move along the story.**

**A xx**

* * *

After much concealer to cover up not only her bruised lip but the bags from lack of sleep, Callie's personal life was finally hidden from the world's view. Her schoolwork had taken her a lot longer than she'd expected, especially after the night's 'distraction', so she was up very late in trying to get it done. Not to mention she had to get up early to make her parent's breakfast and lunch. No rest for the wicked, right?

When her parents finally left (she wasn't supposed to help herself), the young girl made herself a strong cup of coffee, in hopes it would give her the pick me up she so desperately seeked. After checking carefully her features in the mirror, ensuring every bit of flesh was covered, she headed out for her second day of Waterloo Road.

She was hoping to slip in unnoticed today, not really feeling to socialising with people, but no. The lovely Imogen was waiting for her by the school gates. She tried to slip past, pretending like she hadn't seen the girl. Imogen had already spotted Callie though, thus calling her over.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there," said Callie, apologetically. She had to stop with the lying. If her parents ever found out what a disgusting little liar she was...

"It's fine," Imogen dismissed. "You all ready for day two?"

"Yeah, should be great," she replied through gritted teeth. It wasn't that she didn't want the girl's company, she just couldn't be making friends. That would ruin everything, not to mention make matters a whole lot worse.

Callie's first lesson of the day was a double period of Science. She hated the subject and it was by far the one she most struggled with. Regardless, she tried her upmost to ensure she got perfect grades, knowing what would happen if she didn't. However, that didn't mean she knew what she was doing.

Sitting on her stool, she was listening to Mrs Diamond waffling on about something to do with fractional distillation, whatever that was, and she hadn't the foggiest what was happening. She was trying to listen intently, but it was literally in one ear and out of the other. She was getting more and more frustrated as the seconds passed.

"Callie, can you explain why the temperatures are different at each end of the column?"

Callie stared blankly at her teacher. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, burning through her skin, trying to smoke out an answer.

"I- I don't know, miss. I'm sorry but I genuinely have no clue."

The class sniggered at her apology, none of them would ever have done that. All her classmates, though, didn't have to deal with what came with being clueless.

Sian gave the girl both a look of concern and confusion. "It's all right, Callie. I can explain it again later if you need it."

The scared girl looked down ashamedley, on edge as she waited for something to happen. A typical admittance of not knowing something would have normally got her punches to her stomach, and yet here, even her teacher was calm about the situation. Did Waterloo Road allow you not to know things? What sort of place was this?

Anyways, she carried on making notes throughout the lesson, ensuring she had all the materials needed to have another go at learning the tedious topic that night.

She jumped slightly when a voice came from beside her. "Is everything alright, Callie?"

Looking up from her work, she replied, "Yes, miss. Everything's fine."

"Are you still not understanding, you seem very frustrated?"

Callie was hesitant to answer, if fear of what the woman would do if she didn't know.

"It's okay to not understand, you know. You don't have to have perfect grades all the time."

"I'm fine, honest. I'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Let me help you, you'll understand quicker," Sian smiled.

"You don't have to. I don't want to be any trouble..."

"Nonsense! Come on, let's see what you're struggling with."

Sian felt an off vibe about Callie's approach to people. She was worryingly hard working, jumpy and even seemed terrified just because she didn't know an answer! Maybe it was nothing, but instinct told her something wasn't right with the girl.

* * *

"Nikki?" Called over Sian in the staff room at break time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is..."

"It's about the new girl, Callie. She's in your tutor group, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does she seem...okay to you?"

Nikki was unsure how to answer. She didn't know why the girl acted suspicious, but she didn't know how to get her to talk either. It could just be her mannerism, after all. That doesn't mean something's wrong.

"I don't know to be honest", she replied. "She seems okay most of the time, but I kept her back after school yesterday to see how her first day had gone, and she got really panicky. She said something about being late and took off. Why, has something happened?"

It was now Sian's turn to tell her story. "Well, not exactly. It was again more how she was acting. It was... strange. I asked her a question and when she didn't know the answer, she got really worked up and apolegetic. I just left her to it, but she seemed so frustrated. I thought maybe she could be dyslexic or something, but her grades would suggest otherwise..."

Nikki let out a sigh, unsure of what to do with the girl in question. "Nah, she definitely doesn't have learning difficulties. Shall we just keep an eye on her? There's nothing at the moment we can use to suggest something is actually up."

"Yeah," Sian nodded. "I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, Callie was once again with Imogen, Connor, Kevin and Dynasty, who were all chattering excitedly over a party being held that Friday night.

"You should come with us, Cal. You'd enjoy it," Connor invited.

Callie didn't know what to say, the last time she went out was when it all began...

"Sorry, I don't think I can."

"Come on", urged Dynasty. "A girl's gotta let her hair down every now and again."

"I really don't-"

"Strict parents?" Asked Imogen, knowing from personal experience.

"Ummm yeah, you could say that."

"I feel you, mine are the same." Imogen started.

The same? Not quite, thought Callie.

"Just ask them, though. It's worth a shot."

Callie hesitated massively. She hadn't actually asked to go out in years, so maybe, maybe they'd be okay with it. She'd love to have friends, and these are the first people in a long time who were trying to get close to her. As frightened as Callie was, she was going to ask her parents if she could go to the party. Little did she know just how fatal that move would prove to be...


	4. A Little Secret

**A/N: So who else was left completely traumatised by Tom's death then? I personally sat and bawled my eyes out and I NEVER cry, EVER. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favourited or followed, you make my day :) I love to hear what everyone thinks and what you would all like to see happen. For the review who asked about Lorikki, I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE WITH ALL MY HEART THEY WILL COME INTO THIS. I just need to get the whole Callie/Nikki relationship established first. **

**Just a warning, this chapter's pretty graphic, and I found it even harder to write than chapter 2. I really hope I haven't offended anyone struggling with some of the issues I've highlighted, but if I do, feel free to PM me.**

**Chao for now, **

**A xx**

* * *

On entering her uncomfortable abode, Callie could feel her palms sweating, not sure as to how this would turn out. It could have gone either way; she goes out or she gets beat up. Most likely the latter, she thought.

They weren't waiting for her this time, she must have been good today. Either that, or they had nothing to take out on her. Realising that she was safe for the time being, she went to join them in the living room, sitting on the sofa as she did so.

"What, have you got nothing better to do than to sit around?" her Dad growled, not once taking his eyes off the TV.

"I just wanted to ask you both something..." she said, whilst looking towards the ground.

"Well spit it out then."

"Ummm, okay.. well, I... see, the thing is, there's a party on Friday night, and I was just wondering if maybe... I could go?"

He switched off the TV, staring at his daughter intimidatedly. "You want to go out?" he laughed. "Don't you remember what happened last time you went _out_?"

"Yes.. but I was just thinking, it _was_ a long time ago..." she knew she was pushing her luck, but after years of being practically locked away, Callie was determined to have a social life.

"And you think when it was makes a difference to us?!" he yelled. "Can't you see we're trying to protect you?!"

Slap. Face again.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" she screamed back, being sick of the way she was treat. "I don't need constant protecting! ... not that you do a good job anyways..." She muttered that last part, so it was barely audiable. He heard anyways.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he taunted. "How dare you question mine and your mother's parenting!"

Kick. Straight to the floor.

"Parenting?! I've practically raised myself!"

He was on top of her now, squeezing her arms tightly above her head. "Me and your mother have done everything for you. And how do you repay us? With pure cheek, that's how!"

She knew she shouldn't have said those things. She knew what would happen if she did. The problem was though, she had years of anger boiling up inside- it was going to come out eventually. That led to where she was now; predator's prey.

He was kneeling on her stomach, cutting off her diaphragm so she could scarcely breathe. That was sure to leave some epic bruising. Callie tried frantically to cry out, hoping someone would hear, but no sound escaped; she was paralysed with fear. She'd never seen her father so angry.

"By the time I've finished with you, you're going to wish you'd never been born, never mind teared up our entire family," he roared, through gritted teeth. "You're going to regret ever putting your mother and I through all this hell. You're sick, child, absolutely disgusting." He spat that last part, making her feel completely and utterly worthless. Her mother, as per usual, did nothing.

"Come on, you can come with me." Grabbing clumps of her hair, she was dragged harshly up the stairs for what she thought would be just another punishment. However, that wasn't the case at all. This rotten creature was about to do the unforgivable...

* * *

She had tried to stop him, but her weak body was under too much strain. When it was over, he just casually walked away, like nothing had even happened. He was her Dad, her own flesh and blood; he wasn't supposed to do _that._

Callie needed a shower. She needed to get clean. She needed to scrub herself free of him.

She stood under the faucet at a scalding temperature, thinking it was strangely soothing. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed, her motion becoming increasingly harder, as she tried to wash him out of her mind. Her flesh was becoming red, and she had even drew some blood she was cleaning so rigorously. It wasn't enough though, she still felt dirty.

She picked up her razor, thinking that perhaps shaving would do some good. You always felt more hygienic after that, surely? She wasn't being particularly careful, especially with her vision clouded by her tears. This made her cut herself. 'Shit,' she thought.

The pessimsstic thought didn't last long, though. As the water collided with her open skin, the stinging sensation she felt seemed to feel good. It still hurt in a way, but in that moment, it was a distraction from the emotional pain her father had caused. In thinking this, she made two more incisions in the top of her thigh, awaiting her release.

All of a sudden, the tears stopped. She now had a new focus; the blood. Her mind was free, even if it was short term. She had had nearly five years of both mental and physical torture, and now it had come down to this. Callie had finally found a distraction. 'This can be my little secret,' she thought. This was something she'd be able to control, control being something she hadn't had in forever.

Eventually, after a while of watching her own blood wash away with her feelings, Callie cleaned herself up, feeling much more content.

Contentment didn't last long, though. After her ordeal, she woke up in the middle of the night screaming from the graphic detail of her nightmare. Needless to say, two certain people were not impressed. For the third time that day, Callie had got herself a beating, a beating that somehow managed to reopen her cuts.

"Did you do that to yourself?" asked her mother, a hint of concern in her voice. Even that was enough to receive a warning glare from her husband. "That's sick, Callie." She knew her mother's concerns were never meant to be.

"Come on, let's just go back to bed, " her father started. "She's not worth not sleeping for."

And that was that. 3 beatings and more in one day was saying something- this was getting worse. She couldn't go on like this, she just couldn't. For what would seem like the millionth time, Callie cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm REALLY nervous about this chapter, and I'm so so sorry if it's somehow offensive in any way. Thanks for reading.**

**A xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I've been keeping busy. Anyways, here it is:your update.**

**A xx**

* * *

It had been a month since Callie started cutting, a month since everything started to get worse. She had very little intentions of stopping hurting herself. When she cut, she had a distraction from the inner turmoil she faced daily. When she cut, she had some sense of control. Callie wasn't in control of anything in her life; she was her parent's puppet. Therefore, it was a great relief for her to finally have something for herself.

Due to not finishing her English coursework that was due in that day, Callie left the confined house ridiculously early, hoping to find a quiet place to study in school. After all, who would be around at 7:30 in the morning? She'd have done it all last night, but after her night's punishment, exhaustion took over and she slept through her study time.

Grateful for the peace, that at long last no one was around to tell her what to do, she whipped out her Of Mice and Men book and started to get her answer finished. She wasn't focussed for long, though. Not long after starting, she began to feel incredibly sick, so bad that she darted to the toilets to throw up the entire contents of her stomach. She couldn't understand why she felt this way; she didn't feel ILL as such, and it couldn't have been something she ate: she rarely gets fed. So what was it? Shrugging it off, she headed back to the library, glad no one was there to witness what had just happened- she'd be in so much trouble if she couldn't get her answer finished.

However, the second she sat back down to get on with her work, the sickening feeling returned. Making another dash to the toilets, she noticed how the corridoors were filling up, signalling the start of the day. She spotted Imogen who she tried and failed to avoid slipping past as she scurried by.

Callie!" she shouted. "Where are you going? You'll be late for form!"

She needed to get away, before she was sick there and then. "I won't be long, just nipping to loos."

* * *

Callie was desperately racking her brains as to why she felt this way, when it struck her.

Oh my god...

From her bag, she pulled out the stick she was hoping she'd never have to use since it all began. With her entire body shaking, she did what she had to do. That two minutes felt like the longest 120 seconds of her life. She slowly opened her eyes in anticipation, hoping she wouldn't see what could potentially be true. Two little lines said it all... Pregnant.

She broke down in floods of tears, completely sobbing out her heart and soul.

Meanwhile, as Nikki was doing the register, she noticed a familiar face was missing. "Imogen, do you know where Callie is?"

"She said she was going to the toilets before, Miss."

'For 15 minutes?' the teacher thought. 'Form started ages ago. And Callie's never late...'

"Guys, I'm popping out for a sec, if the bell rings, just go."

She needed to find Callie. She'd only known the girl for a month, but she'd know that well-rehearsed show smile anywhere (she HAD used it herself, after all). Unless her entire instinct was wrong (which was unlikely if she was hiding in the loos), she really wanted to help the young girl.

Nikki opened the door to reveal the sound of sobbing coming from a cubicle. The girl sounded so distressed, it broke Nikki's heart to listen in. "Callie?" she called, as she knocked on the door. "Is that you?"

Callie became almost hysterical at the sound of her teacher's voice. No one was meant to see her like this, no one. No she'll know something's up, and she wasn't sure how she was going to lie her way out of this one.

"Come on, Callie, open up. I just want to help."

"I- I'm okay, Miss, honest," she said unconvincingly, her voice wavering. "Just go, I'll be fine."

"No, Callie. I'm not going anywhere until you come out and talk to me." Nikki was determined this time, the girl in hiding clearly had some serious troubles. Callie, on knowing she was fighting a losing battle, reluctantly unlocked the door.

Nikki crouched down to her level, and asked soothingly, "Now then, what's going on?"

Instead of an answer, Callie simply put her hand in her hands, and began wailing all over again. She was crying for so much more than her pregnancy. It was as though everything she had kept bottled up inside for a five year period was finally spilling out, and there was no way she could stop the flow of tears. Not that she could tell anyone that...

"I'm right here, whenever you're ready."

Callie wasn't going to speak anytime soon. She couldn't remember a time when she had someone to confide in, and the truth of it was, she didn't really know how. Nikki could also see that she didn't want to talk, so she tried not to push it.

That's when she saw it. The discarded stick on the floor. Picking it up, she figured out what was upsetting Callie, or at least, she knew some part of the story.

"Oh, Callie..." she breathed sympathetically.

Nothing could stop the waterworks now. Nobody was meant to know...

"Come on, let's go to my office. I can get someone to cover for me."

Page break.

After getting the young girl a drink of water, she began to question her.

"So how'd this happen hmm?"

Callie started to cry all over again, since her teacher had clearly touched a nerve. She was speechless. She could hardly tell her the TRUTH.

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm not here to judge."

Suddenly, she felt a lightbulb light up in her mind as she figured out a reason.

"I- I was at a party and I, I got drunk and then, well, I don't really remember anything else until after..."

One part of her wanted to run into Miss Boston's arms and tell her everything. But the other part of her knew that if she did, well, she didn't really want to think about what he'd do to her...

"Callie..." Her tone said it all; she'd made a stupid mistake but was compassionate about the sitation all the same. "Have you any ideas about what you're going to do...?"

Eyes like fountains, she replied, "I h-haven't really thought about it..."

"Well, just know that whatever you decide, I'm here."

"Thanks." More like she was thankful she hadn't blown her cover...

"Listen, hun, I am going to have to call your parents about this, they need to know..."

Callie looked completely bewildered, like a rabbit caught in headlights. "No, no! You can't!" she yelled out, all too quickly. "I-I mean, I'll tell them. It'll be better coming from me."

Nikki looked strangley at Callie, assuming her reaction was due to her just being scared of their reactions. "Okay then. But I need you to tell them tonight."


End file.
